1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus to secure a fan module to an electronic device chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
In a working computer system, a large amount of heat is generated from various electric elements of the computer system. If the heat is not dissipated in a timely manner, the electric elements may be damaged. Therefore, heat-dissipating devices are required in most computer systems.
A fan module is often used to dissipate heat from the computer system. A chassis may be provided for mounting a fan module. A plurality of through holes may be defined in the chassis. The fan module may define a plurality of screw holes. The through holes of the chassis are aligned with the screw holes of the fan module. A plurality of screws extends through the through holes to screw into the screw holes. The fan is thereby secured to the chassis of the computer system. However, the screw mounting means in assembly and disassembly of the fans is very labor-intensive and inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.